Malentendidos
by Aki-Hatake
Summary: Que hacen Madara y Zetsu a altas horas de la noche despiertos y juntos en la habitación de Madara, y si se oyen ruidos de esa habitación, ¿¡que estaran aciendo!


Hola, estaba pensando y si me ocurrió esta idea , espero que les agrade .Me estoy esforzando por hacer caso a los consejos que me dieron para mejorar con los fanfics . Este fic va dedicado a: Pixi ice y Nosight , voy a dedicaros otro mucho mejor pero de paso y a Madara-love por haber leido siempre mis fics . Si los personajes tienen OoC discúlpenme.

Disclamer: Naruto nunca será mío es de Kishimoto

* * *

><p>La noche se cierne en la cueva de Akatsuki un hombre de cabellos plateados y cortos paseaba por la cueva, siempre la contemplaba en silencio y sumergida por la oscuridad de la noche. La cueva era enorme, y por lo mismo, era mayor el silencio que la rodeaba, aparte de que apenas había gente despierta. Después de su largo paseo decidió irse ya ha dormir en su habitación, pero unos cuchicheos provenientes de la habitación del líder le llamaron mucho la atención ya que no lo provocaba una sola persona.<p>

Decidió averiguar de dónde venían y quiénes eran los que lo provocaban.

Las voces eran más de una, lo que quería decir que le estaban haciendo compañía, y lo peor de todo es que ahora se escuchaban… ¿risas? desde el interior. No pudo evitarlo, tenía demasiada curiosidad nunca antes había oído a Madara reír y quería saber quién era el causante.

Aún se escuchaban lo que parecían risas desde el interior. Pego la oreja a la puerta y comenzó a escuchar atentamente de quien eran esas voces.

—Shhhhh, Madara-sama, **baja la voz**—decía Zetsu sin enterarse de la presencia de Kabuto en la puerta.

—Vale está bien, Zetsu—contesto el Uchiha

Al menos ya sabía quién era el intruso que hacia reír al líder, aunque obviamente le pareció muy extraño que Zetsu y Madara hablasen a esas horas de la noche y sobre todo riéndose.

— Pero bueno Zetsu… ¿vas a hacerlo o no? —replicó el chico Uchiha.

—¡Sí, sí!, **un momento**—

—Entonces ¿qué estás esperando? No tengo toda la noche… para estar aquí—

—Ya sé,** no soy tonto**—

Kabuto no paraba de preguntarse ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo esos dos ahí adentro?

—Ya dale Zetsu, agárralo de una vez—

Ahora sí que no era una confusión, definitivamente sus oídos no lo engañaban. Lo que pasaba era muy extraño.

—Ay, es que no puedo… **se está moviendo**—decía el peli verde.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —dijo Madara pícaro.

—B-bueno… **pero es que yo nunca…**—

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Zetsu —Madara acabó la frase con una pícara sonrisa.

Esta parte ya le resulto muy extraño a Kabuto, el tono en que dijo esto último el líder sonaba lo bastante pervertido como para que las cosas le quedaran muy claras. Ya no sabía bien cómo reaccionar, y si no se equivocaba, el líder estaba obligando a Zetsu. Esperaría un poco más para ver si era realmente lo que pensaba

—oyes…** ¡No seas imbécil!**—

— Shhhht cállate y no grites —dijo el azabache

—Bueno vale…—acepto aun refunfuñando el peli verde

—Zetsu, con cuidado… trata de ser más suave ¿quieres? —dijo antes de añadir un—Tsk, ya lo hago yo.

—va-vale, **pero solo esta vez**—

— A ver, trae. Abre la boca—

—Madara, **sé más tierno ¿quieres?** —

Kabuto… ahora sí que no podía dar crédito a lo que oía .

—Haber así… "Abre la boquita"—

—Jajajajaja…—Zetsu intentaba apagar su risa con sus manos en la boca.

— Shhh, Tú me dijiste que fuera tierno…Vamos, abre la boca…—

—Así: Aaaaaah—

—Más grande que no cabe—

— Aaaaaaaaah—

¿Qué demonios? Tenía que entrar y ver qué pasaba cuanto antes. Pero le daba vergüenza ajena entrar y ver a Zetsu y al líder en… bueno, en eso.

—Ay! Me salpicaste Madara, **ten más cuidado**—

— Perdón… ya, ahora sí—

—Pero ten cuidado—

— Lo sé, seré lo más suave posible—

Kabuto ya estaba traumado como demonios… pero entonces recordó unas palabras de su sensei Orochimaru: "recuerda Kabuto donde caben dos caben tres"(n/a: orochimaru dejo de ser el mismo al montarse una orgia con Tsnade y Jiraya).Entonces Kabuto tomó el pomo de la puerta y fue ahí cuando se percató de que sus manos estaban sudadas, intentó girarlo, pero demonios, se le resbalaron las manos.

— ¿Ahí está bien, Zetsu? Venga durmamos—

—No. **Más** —exigía el peli verde un tanto enfadado

— ¿Seguro? —

— Mmm**…si**—

¡PAF! La puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a un Kabuto con una cara realmente extraña envuelta en un sonrojo, parecía que se había vuelto loco, estaba mucho más pálido que de costumbre, sus ojos eran indescifrables , pero con un extrañísimo tinte rosa en las mejillas.

— ¡Kabuto-sama!** ¿Qué haces aquí?** —

— ¡Kabuto! —

— ¡DETÉNGANSE AHORA MISMO! —

—P-pero Kabuto-sama **¿por qué?** —

— Pues vengo a unirme a ustedes— Madara y Zetsu tenían cara de interrogación.

De pronto, Kabuto se daba cuenta de la situación, nada extraño parecía ocurrir ahí ,a no ser por esa pequeña cosa blanca que estaba en el suelo.

Rápidamente Zetsu tomó en sus brazos a lo que parecía ser un diminuto… ¡¿conejito?

—Disculpa si te hemos molestado Kabuto—dijo el Uchiha un tanto molesto.

— ¿Y… y eso? —preguntó incrédulo Kabuto señalando el conejito

— Pues es un conejo, **¿qué creías tú?** .Es que me lo encontré en la tarde y decidí traerlo a la cueva , **y Madara-sama nos ayudo a cuidarlo**— dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo Zetsu.

—Ahh…vale…. Me duele la cabeza mejor me voy a dormir-dijo el peli plata saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta muy extrañado.

-Vale ya se fue, así que por dónde íbamos zuzu-chan-dijo Madara mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de Zetsu

El bicolor gimió en respuesta. Esa noche se oyeron algo más que risitas desde la habitación del líder de Akatsuki.

* * *

><p>Que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado n.n<p>

Atte Aki-hatake


End file.
